Welcome, Summoner
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: When you're asked where you work, most people would say at a bank or as a teacher, you know normal ones. I am a professional Summoner at the Institutes of War, and this is my story. O/CxAkali and other ships as well. Been a long time since I wrote something for so please fogive me. M for violence and suggestions
1. Fox in the forest

**A/N Okay so like I know I haven't even tried to write in so long and that I've essentially given up on making anything for anyone ever since my co-author and close friend basically disappeared on me (I miss you Addy, I really hope you read this and try to talk to me again) but basically this will be another new story that I will be making. And unlike the others, I will be finishing this one! To the best of my abilities at least. I would also like to give a shout out to a ms MoxxieRusso for inspiring me to write again and also having such wonderful stories. so if you like FMA then check out her latest story, **_**Ready, Steady, Go!**_** it's really good. Without further ado, welcome, to the Institutes of War.**

The sun shone down with intense heat as another Saturday afternoon was spent slaving away in another construction site. As I sighed and wiped off my forehead, I grabbed my tools and started packing up for the day, humming to myself as I had just finished off my latest site. I packed up my equipment and decided to sit down for a bit and get some rest before heading home. I looked off into the nearby forests that seemed to be small in size, then again the place I worked at was the more luxurious side of town. I pulled out the leftovers from my lunch as I took in the warmth of the sun, now less scorching since all the hard work was over and done with.

It had been a rough day and whenever stress needed to be relieved, nature was always my answer. Just viewing the rays pierce through the leaves in the small wooded area made me feel at peace, feeling a gentle breeze every now and then as I sighed deeply. Though no one else was around as they had left already, I had heard some rustling nearby. I looked around, trying to find out if anyone was nearby, though it could have been a dog for all i knew. I got up and walked around, making sure that no one was on the construction site without proper permission. As I got closer to the back area, I heard more noises to direct me to the origin. I turned around and looked towards the forest, peering close as I saw a tail. A wild animal most likely.

I walked over, taking care to be quiet as I moved to get a better look at the creature, wanting to make sure that it wasn't a wild animal that could get hurt or cause problems later. As I approached it closer I noticed a large white tail that twirled about in a fluid motion as it moved further into the woods. I chased after it, curiousity driving me intensely as I ran quickly to find out what it was. I followed as fast as I could yet the creature seemed to have great speed, somehow eluding my range of vision just enough for me to barely make out it's direction. The forest seemed to be getting denser as I followed, running faster and faster in order to catch up to the creature as I started to speed up.

Before long, I had noticed that the trees seemed unfamiliar despite my working for a month in that area. They didn't even seem to be indigenous to the local area, but I persisted on catching this creature. I don't know exactly why but there was something about it that made me want to find out more about it. I kept moving, seeing that it had slowed down a bit probably thinking that I had not chased it too far, either that or it found some water to drink nearby. I slowed down as well, being mindful of my surroundings. I hid behind one of the trees, peering over as I got a better look at what I was chasing... though now it's a who. Standing before me was a beautiful girl, long flowing black hair falling just past her stomach. Her outfit was... revealing and yet very familiar. It was at this point though that she looked dead at me, her face having striped like markings and then I noticed the two more interesting aspects about her.

First, she had tails. Second, she had glowing ball of light in her hand that, for whatever reason, gave me the idea that she would use it on me.

Now at this moment was when I realized that something was different, and immediately I thought of many different explanations that would make sense of this. It was at this moment that the orb was thrown towards me.I dove to the side, barely missing as the orb moved past me and through severaly trees, burning and breaking straight through them. I was shocked and looked quickly back to the girl, seeing her run towards me with three small wisps in front of her. My eyes widened as she sent the wisps towards me, putting my arms up in defense as I was suddenly hit by a force equal to the heart of a flame. Needless to say that it scorched my arms up badly and made me shout in pain. I moved back, trying to put some distance between us as I saw her move towards me again, swaying her hips as she smirked and approached me. She put her hand to her lips and

More pain, a scorching burn mark on my chest and back as I could barely breathe. I could hardly move up from the position I was now somehow in, laying flat down into the ground. I don't even know what happened but the way she looked seemed like it was far from over. I groaned and moved back more, somehow pulling out strength from some unknown source and moving back into a tree, using that as a center point to get back up. I saw her small amount of surprise at my resilience and looked at her face to face, trying to determine what she will choose to do. Her hands were ready for another orb I assume as she finally decided to speak.

"Who are you, and why did you follow me?" She asked, her voice stern. Unable to fully comprehend what exactly was happening, I could only stare and prepare for my apparently innevitable demise. To this woman, this being of a higher standing when compared to other people. Her eyes showed her seriousness in this situation, simplay stating without missing a beat "Not talking won't do you any good, I'll simply kill you and move on." She said, an edge in her voice enough for me to snap out of my thoughts and react.

"A-Alan, Alan Ranford." I said in a semi rush. There was a small wait as I thought up of a proper excuse for the second, but nothing other than the truth really came to mind "And I wanted to see what you are..." I said, not really liking my choice of words

She stared at me for a few minutes, the retracted her hands back in a motion to throw the orb to finish me off, obviously not enjoying my answer. I closed my eyes, giving my final farewells and prayers as I awaited for the burn of essentially a thousand suns when someone shouted in the distance.

"AHRI!" A man shouted, running quickly over to her as she turned to see the owner of the voice. I thought it was a man at first but then I truly saw who it was that the voice belonged to. An ape the size of any normal man bearing a staff stood in front of us as he grabbed her arm, making her cancel whatever the orb was. "You know the rules, no more killing if you intend to stay within the Institution. Leave the poor man alone and just head back now before they find out." The monkey exclamined to the woman, who by now I assume her name is Ahri. _Ahri... it couldn't be..._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a better hold for myself. I looked closely at the two people in front of me. _ Then again... it wouldn't be that far off now would it?_ I asked myself, then internally shook my head. _No what am I thinking, they're only game characters, they couldn't exist even if I wanted them to._ I concluded, but that did not truly answer all of my questions. It was by now that I noticed the monkey man had asked me something.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked, now noticing how sore my voice sounded.

"I asked where were you from. I'm sure we can lead you back to your home. You must have been wandering through the woods or something but this is the Institution of War's private property, and it isn't open to just anyone. Are you a new champ?" The monkey said, looking over me perhaps to make sur ethat I wasn't in any critical injuries. I pushed him away gently as not to be rude and cleared my throat.

"U-um, I'm from Florida. B-but I thought we didn't even run that far." I responded. I had taken some deep breaths as I tried to rationalize my situation, so many thoughts coming in and out of my mind, I could see the edges of my vision fading and it was then that I heard something that pushed my mental state over the edge.

"Florida? Where in Runeterra would that be at?" The monkey said. As soon as the words left his mouth, my mind shut down. My surroundings were becoming a blur and their voices dulled as my breathing escalated. I lost all of my remaining strength soon after and fell to my knees, the darkness that soon enveloped the edges of my vision succombing me to it's embrace as I passed out, my mind going numb in time to hear one last thing from the woman again.

"Shit, Wukong help him up!"


	2. Reported!

**A/N Alright, I said I'd keep working on this and that's what I intend to do! Now here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>My vision blurred as light pierced through my eyelids. I wasn't on the ground, and the room was pure white. There was a soft hum as I laid on a soft, white surface. <em>Yup, I died. Well it was an okay life. I just hope someone finds my body. But then what would happen? An investigation on how I was burned in only select parts of my body?<em> I rambled with thoughts as I developed major headaches from my exhaustion. I tried to move my head, only to find that even attempting to move my eyes at this moment took too much energy. I heard a shuffle and noticed another person in the room neat me. It seemed to be a female seeing as how even though my vision was not clear, her figure made it quite clear. She seemed to be looking at something as my head forced me to succomb into darkness of sleep. I barely made out her jet black hair and soft angelic voice as my conciousness faded.

I woke up again, my eyes more focused and clearing up as I took a look around. I definitely wasn't dead unfortunately, so that meant that I survived whatever exactly happened to me. _What happened to me huh...?_ I thought as I slowly got up from the bed, I sat upright as I looked around for anyone nearby. _Ahri and Wukong... there's no way_ I told myself as I checked my chest. The burn marks injuries were definitely there, though it feels like by now it's healed up a bit. The bandage over it could just be using some pain relieving cream on the underside. I got out of the bed, steadying myself as I made sure I was in a stable enough condition to walk.

The room I was in did not look like a normal medical facility in Florida, though right now I'm really questioning whether or not I really am anywhere near Earth. _If I am in Runeterra... what will happen to me?_ I thought as I looked around some more. The bed I was placed in held the documentation for the analysis on my body, 'simple second degree burns, head trauma, may experience relapses in memories though highly uncertain'. It also contained the date I was admitted, though not by normal Earth time, as anyone would have guessed. I made a mental note about the date and continued on with my little investigation.

I walked over to the door, turning the knob as I opened the door, looking outside to see a long hallway. I stepped out, trying to further analyze my current situation. _I passed out in the forest, Wukong and Ahri were there... Did they take me somewhere else?_ I thought as I walked down the halls. I looked around for anybody close by as I struggled to even stay up. I heard some commotion nearby as I made my way to the source. I looked at the door, reading the sign above it labeled "cafe" and smiled a bit. It wasn't until now that I noticed how hungry I was. I opened the doors and the scent of many different flavors and foods flowing into my nose as the distinct chatter of people filled my ears. I hadn't been so happy to find other people, until of course I actually saw them.

Many different races and genders chatted and ate around the cafe as I stood at the entrance, entranced by the variation of size and well... appearances. Different kinds of styles and signature looks that made me realize once again. _Somehow... I may be in League._ the thought just made me have even more questions as I continued walking through, the auroma of the food all around me moving my weakened state and heading to the line. I looked over at the menu, frowning as I noticed a common object in the listing, price. _Gold... gold... gold... Which also happens to mean, no food._ I sighed as I moved away from the line, heading out before the aroma of the cooked meats drove me into insanity. As I reached the doorway, a suddenshout from across the room caught my attention.

"Hey! You're the guy from the woods!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned around, seeing a flash of brown hair move over quickly towards me. I noticed it was the monkey and tensed up a bit. _Wukong, The monkey king_ I thought as He chuckled and stood in front of me. "You feelin any better?" He asked. I nodded slightly as I smiled a bit at his friendly attitude.

"Y-yeah, I assume you took me back here for some help." I replied, not really knowing what to say or if my mind could handle this situation without a slow transition.

"Mhmm! So then, if you're feelin hungry, why not grab a bite?"

"Well that would be well and all except I don't have any of my money on me at this moment." I replied with the careful excuse that seemed to make sense.

"Oh, well why don't I get you something? You know, to apologize for what happened with Ahri." The monkey king offered. Now normally I don't accept offers like these if it was a situation in which I could provide for myself, however this is not a time such as that.

"If you could, that'd be great!" I Smiled as we both walked back into the line. It was now that my mind turned a bit more as I took in all the faces close to me. I noticed plenty of champions from the game. And other faces that seemed new to me made me think that they must be the summoners that use them. I could hardly believe my situation currently, as if it were something you would only read in stories just for entertainment. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time for Wukong to get to the front of the line.

"I'll have my usual along with.." he trailed off looking at me as I quickly scanned the signs for something that would quell my hunger.

"A 'Piltover's Finest Burger' seems interesting." I finished off, scratching my head. The other foods on the menu looked... questionable.

"Right, and a PF Burger." He smiled as he handed over a card which I briefly saw his picture on it. The cashier scanned it then input the orders, which immediately came out of the metal container behind him. He grabbed the tray and handed it to Wukong, who grabbed it along with his card and walked back over to a table. As I sat down, I took the liberty to fully evaluate Wukong as he talked to me whilst eating. He seemed really friendly, though a bit prideful, but when isn't someone proud of themselves. After giving him a vague background as to why I didn't know much of Runterra, he gave me a small little lesson as to this place and what goes on here. As expected, this was the Institute of War, where the many nations competed with the champions in order to settle political matters. As we continued to chat, a man with a dark purple robe and aged face approached us, his voice powerful dispite his appearance.

"Mr. Ranford, will you please follow me, the Tribunal requests your presence." Normally I'd be shocked with someone I don't know knowing who I was, but seeing as the Tribunal, who back on Earth would be in charge of bans and complaints from players, wanted to see me, there was no doubt that I would definitely need to speak with them. I rose from my seat, waving goodbye to Wukong and thanking him once more, then turned to the man just as he walked out the café. I hurried over and kept my pace behind him, looking around as I spotted many familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Regardless of where I am now and who these people are, I needed to get back home if possible. Worst case scenario, I have to travel miles on a journey to get it. As we turned a corner, I took notice of the two men guarding a rather impressive doorway. We stopped in front of them, my apparent escort showing his own badge to the men before they allowed us through, opening the doors.

The room was beyond breathtaking at the very least, having a dark and threatening atmosphere making me have the desire to never be here again. Surrounding me were many summoners, all of which appeared to be more experienced and wise. I also seemed to notice Kayle, who not surprisingly directed this small little discussion that they summoned me to. She turned to our direction as the elder man stepped to the side.

"I have brought Mr. Ranford, Judicator." He told Kayle as she looked on towards me, along with another elderly man.

"Thank you very much Barbik, you are dismissed." Kayle informed the man, allowing him to leave which, in all honesty, made me even more nervous. "Now Alan," She spoke soothingly, which I assume was her attempt to calm me, "I have been informed that you are not of this world. In fact the world you are from seems to acknowledge our existance as a mere game, is this correct?"

I nodded, though feeling a lot more question gather inside my head about how they would have gotten this information. "Y-yeah, why? I-is that going to be a problem?" I asked, feeling all the eyes on me increase in intensity and judgment.

"Well, it simply leaves us with a question about your future. Have you been able to contact anyone outside Runterra?" She responded almost immediately, no hesitation as though this was all scripted out.

"N-no ma'am, I woke up a while ago and then met with Wukong as he explained where I was and ate with me as an apology." I explained, hoping that what I tell them wouldn't be in violation of a rule or law here.

"Ahh yes, the fiasco with Ahri, that's how we found out about you being here after her report of the incident." Her professionalism never faltered as she spoke clearly. "Well thankfully we won't need to cause any problems with anyone else from your world. Now then, I simply have one last question as this is what will determine your fate." She looked towards the summoners surrounding her as they gave a nod in agreement to whatever was occurring before I arrived. "Do you plan on returning home?" She asked slowly, patiently waiting on my answer.

Time seemed to stop, I had a hard thought about this ever since I woke up. If I am in the actual Institutes of War where League of Legends takes place, and if I am actively engaged with this place and their customs, then why would there be a need to even return home, where my hardworking job barely gets me by, and even then I would be losing my home soon. I gave it enough thought, weighing in the pros and cons to even the wild choice I have been given, choosing to stay or leave. All in all, I couldn't choose, the thoughts swirling inside my head were to scrambled and the positives and negatives seemed to balance each other out entirely. I was about to give my answer until I heard something in my head.

_If you want to leave, then they'll kill you_.

My eyes shot open as I heard Kayle speak up once more "So what is your decision?"

"I... I..." I looked at her, tightening my fist as I made the choice. "I do not wish to return, I want to stay here and become a summoner!" I told them. Kayle seemed to talk amongst the others once more, the silent conversation looming over the room as I stood there, awaiting their decision.

"Alan Ranford, in accordance to our laws, we will accept this answer and allow you to become a summoner, however this will not be a simple task. You must endure hardships and training to become adequate enough to take control of any champion you call for battle. And yet even before that we must ensure that you are worthy of becoming a summoner." She announced, her power looming vastly over mine. "Do you agree to the trials ahead?"

"Y-yes ma'am, I will do whatever it takes!" I said, standing at attention as I smiled.

"Very well, you will begin tomorrow, I suggest you find the main lobby and acquire your room key and identification card. Until then, everyone is dismissed." She signaled for the summoners to leave, yet I stood there, still dumbfounded by all that was happening. I looked at Kayle, running over to her as she was leaving.

"Kayle wait, I have to ask something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"W-well, I have to know... what would you all have done had I chosen to leave?" I asked, fearing the answer that made my stomach twist.

"We would have had to prevent any risk of news of this world from being spread." She told me in a way that was almost like asking a school teacher what was for homework. She started to glow as she sighed. "Looks like I have a battle."

"W-wait, what do you mean 'prevent any risk'? Like erase my memories?"

"Oh no, we would have simply killed you." She said as she disappeared into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay well there you go, sorry for being late with this, I have been trying hard to finish this chapter but I kept thinking it wasn't good quality wise. I want to thank Moxxie for supporting me, go check out her storied I promise they're so much better than the crap I could write. SorryNotSorry about the cliffhanger and thank you all for reading and being patient, I will try to upload more often. See you all then.**


	3. Crouching Alan, Hidden Gnar

**A/N And now onto the next chapter. Also a great thank you to Whisper, I appreciate your support and hope I do not displease you in what I have planned. Enjoy**

I stood there, my arms hanging as I took the words in slowly, trying to shake off the fact that I had almost chosen my death simply for wishing to go home. I had waited for a bit before I realized that someone was calling my name. I turned to the doorway to see the same summoner that brought me here, Brabik I believe his name was. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and chuckled nervously.

"Say again? I'm sorry I was thinking." I told him, scratching my head and looking down.

"I asked if you planned on leaving soon. This is the Tribunal's court and it will reconvene soon." He told me. I nodded and walked over, putting up my hand in farewell as I continued walking down the hall. I sighed, thinking once again about her words. Kayle, as headstrong towards justice as ever I presume, made those words stay in my mind as casual as talking to someone about the weather. The biggest concern within my mind was a simple question.

_Who was it that warned me?_ I thought, The voice was so soft and it happened to fast for me to remember it. I could barely out it's feminine tone._ Another huge question to answer would be why, why would they warn me of anything?_ I continued on, the hallway seeming to get darker.

I stayed deep in my thoughts until I heard thunder sound off as lightning struck hard next to me. The sudden shock made me jump, looking out to the window then back into the hallway as I had lost my thought. I took a look around me as I noticed my surroundings, it was completely unfamiliar and dark. I sighed as I facepalmed, noting my idiocy as I realized that I was lost. I looked back to see if anything at all looked familiar or even a person to ask for directions, but I was completely alone and the corridor seemed to go on. It also doesnt help that I vaguely remembered taking turns at points of my walk. I sighed and continued on, hoping to find someone within the halls as I made my way down.

I shivered a bit, feeling someone staring at me, something in the darkness out of my vision. I tried not to turn back in fear of what it was until I heard a smash of something from deep within the darkness. I turned quickly, eyes widened as I looked for the source, seeing nothing yet hearing an unmistakenable sound of footsteps. I started to panic, running behind me as I searched for some sort of safe haven. I heard a shift in the speed the thing behind me was moving at, causing me to stumble more. I grimaced as I felt my leg give out, causing me to fall to the floor, groaning in pain as I turned to face my inevitable doom. I shielded my eyes as I prepared for the worst.

"Marmess!" shouted the creature as I felt something land on top of my chest, it was definitely light as I unshielded my eyes, looking at an orange ball of fur nibbling on my shirt. The small prehistoric yordle looking at me with such intensity that had it been anything else I would have acknowledged the end of my life. I chuckled softly, the adrenaline wearing down as I felt a small amount of pain in both my leg and chest, realizing my burn wounds did not fully heal. I petted the small yordle as he seemed to stop biting, trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Hey there, you must be Gnar, right?" I asked it softly, seeing him nod softly. I smiled more as I continued to pet him softly, seeing him seem to enjoy it. "Care to get off of me, I'm a bit injured already and would probably not be such a great trophy."

The small ball of fur nodded once more, seeming to understand what I said and moved off, patting my chest softly as he smiled his adorable grin at me. "Chifa waba!" He exclaimed. I chuckled again before getting up, looking down at the guy.

"Well Gnar, I have to get going. Oh wait, would you happen to know where the main lobby is?" I asked him, hoping he would understand that I was lost. He gave me a look before putting his hand on his chin as if he were thinking. I chuckled softly at the action as he snapped his fingers, grinning as he motioned me to follow him. I nodded and walked with him, making our way down the hall as the thunderstorm continued on. I still looked behind me, making sure nothing was following us as thunderstorms always seemed to make me paranoid of such. We turned down the hall, the lighting getting significantly brighter as I heard the sounds of conversations looming about. I smiled and moved faster, gnar catching up quickly and bouncing a bit more.

We arrived at the main hall, signified by the people, signs, and desk area that reminded me of a secretary or receptionist. I smiled and turned to gnar, giving him my thanks to which he replied in his unknown native tongue. I walked over to the desk, waiting for the man sitting there to finish his business as he glanced up to me, setting aside his papers.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" He asked, his voice kind. I explained my situation to him, to which he made a comment of me being "that guy" and he handed me papers needed to be signed before placing down a plastic card and a key. I gladly took them, turning as I looked at the room number. The key told me the wing and room I would be staying in as I sighed a bit, looking over at a nearby map of the building. I glanced over at the map, making note of the many different wings and areas available to all and found my way down to "Wing 7" as the key's label showed.

I examined my surroundings, taking note of the many doors down this wing as I approached my room. I unlocked the door, opening it as I sighed and went to the first piece of furniture I took note of, the bed. I fell as ungracefully as possible and made myself comfortable, wanting to just rest as my mind wandered back to my previous thoughts.

_I need to make sure that I prove my worth here._ I thought, thinking back to the voice that still echos in my mind. _And I will find out who that was._

My train of thoughts continued on for a few more minutes until my eyes became heavy, the warm embrace of slumber and darkness.

_Darkness... nothing but darkness... i-is someone calling out to me...? I can't entirely say for sure... why is my hand red... w-who's holding me...? I-I can't see anymore... a name comes into my mind... A-_

I jumped up, my breathing heavy as I awaken in a sweat. I shake my head, looking around as I hear the thunder continue to roar. I sighed, calming myself as the effects of being exhausted in this weather seemed to get the better of me. I got out of bed, grabbing a towel out from the closet nearby and headed towards the bathroom, deciding a relaxing shower would calm my nerves. My mind clearing as I felt the warm water against my body, I closed my eyes, trying to think of nothing as anything I could think of now would probably cause more stress. I knew what was expected of me and by the end of my training to be a summoner I would need to prove myself to the Tribunal to even let them think of keeping me. If the cinematics were true, then I'd have to focus my energy into the orb. I sighed, knowing that currently two things were stopping me._ First, I have no idea on how to channel magic and the like in order to even control the orbs and secondly, I have no idea on how to control the champion with the orb. If I'm lucky then they'll explain that in the training courses, but what if they start off at a point where usage of magic is supposed to be taught prior._ I sighed once more, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, and shook my head. I would worry about that when the time comes, until then I decided to continue on with my shower and go back to the cafe and get something to eat.

I exited my room, choosing to wear my tanktop and jeans as I made my way to the familiar scent of food. I made my way into the area, looking around and noticing some more faces that I hadn't seen before, specifically the champions I did not see during breakfast. I took notice of them and smiled a bit, feeling a tiny bit happy for myself as I stood in line. Seeing as there wasn't much choice on the matter, I concluded that I may as well try to enjoy being here. I also took notice of some of the summoners here, particularly a female around 5 feet with shoulder length brown hair. She stood next to what appeared to be Garen as they discussed some matters between them. I pondered introducing myself but decided against it as I had yet to even matter as much in the league.

I waited patiently in line, taking note of the champions that I remembered, Aatrox, Quinn, even Ezreal and Lux eating a nice dinner while conversing with eachother. I looked ahead of me, approaching the register as I looked at the menu once more, ordering something that I hoped was the Earth equivalent of chicken parmesan. I smiled as I had essentially gotten what I ordered and sat down, inspecting my surrounding as I took a bite out of the meal. I saw a variety of people, Ionian, Demacian, Noxian, Yordles, all the like. I was about halfway done with my meal that I noticed someone entering the room, a woman with long, jet black hair falling just past her waist, her face perfectly framing her amber eyes and small lips. It was a while before I realized that I was blantantly staring at the woman as she waited in line for her food. I blushed a bit, looking down at my food while glancing up occasionally, catching a glimpse of what I could have sworn was her looking at me as well. _It's probably just my imagination_, I told myself, continuing to eat. I took no more notice of the woman until I hear the moving of a chair in front of me and I glanced up, the very same person sat down, her tray consisting of some sort of soup. I cleared my throat a bit, drinking some water as I looked at her.

"Hello there, nice to meet you." I told her, smiling softly as she met my gaze. Her eyes were simply captivating to me and I couldn't figure out why.

"Hello again, are you feeling any better?" She replied, causing a bit of confusion within me. I was about to question what she meant when my memory of earlier crossed my mind, the 'time in heaven' that I experienced. My eyes widened a bit as I stared at her.

"You're the angel I saw!" I replied, albiet a bit too loudly, I saw a blush form on her as I stopped to look around, seeing people stare and some chuckle at me. I blushed, apologizing and looked at her. "Sorry, but you are her right? The angel that helped me?"

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm anything but an angel. My name is Akali, appropriately titled The Fist of Shadow." Her name made me take a second to pay even more attention to her. The beautiful female in front of me is none other than Akali, the champion who has more than once on occasion caused me grief and stress.

"Akali? Nice to meet you then, I'm Alan. I guess I'll be training to be a summoner so no title for me then." I told her, taking another bite of my food. I suppose our conversation went alright from there, she simply checked up on me to make sure I was feeling better, I explained my situation, but something threw me off for a bit.

"Oh yes, I am aware of what you must do now." She said after I explained what mess I am now in.

"What? How would you know that? Is there some sort of method of news updates or something?" I asked, confused as to her knowledge. She laughed a bit, shaking her head.

"No, of course not. I know because you wouldn't be alive right now if you had chosen to return home." Her words made me stop, remembering the voice in my head.

_"__If you want to leave, then they'll kill you__"_ The voice once again rang in my head as I made the small connection needed to put together the owner of said voice.

"Wait a minute... so then that means... you were the one that talked to me?" I asked her. "But, how is that even possible? Were you in the room? Did you cast a spell on me?" She once again laughed at me, making me feel a bit upset at how little I knew about this world.

"Of course not, the only reason I managed to do that was for a reason everyone at the institute recognizes." She said, getting up as she had finished her meal. "You are my destined summoner, and I your champion."

**A/N SO LETS SEE, COMPUTER CRASHING WHILE WRITING, CHECK, NOT SAVING WHEN UPDATES OCCURED, CHECK, SCHOOL, CHECK. all around I am very sorry I have not updated in such a long time. I will attempt to continue this story till the day I die (or finish the story which is a much suitable option mind you). Anyways, rate, review, enjoy, check out Moxxie Russo for her fics since she's been edging me on to continue. Anyways I wanna do a quick poll, who should Alan fight for? Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, so on and so forth.**


End file.
